Bittersweet
by BookWoRmzZz
Summary: Life can be bittersweet. Once reality came crashing down at Lucy, will she able to handle it? After all once you go after the sweet taste of life it can always get bitter. -COMPLETE-


**New story! I'm gonna take a shot at Angst and see if I could at least make one of you cry! Hehe. So here's a NaLu one. Hope u like it!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

What a fool had I've been.

As if I'm any match for _her._

I knew I shouldn't be acting this way. Especially to my long lost bestie.

I knew all along that one day . . If I still haven't made a move for the oblivious idiot . . He would be stolen.

Away from me.

But never had I thought that he would still be stolen _after_ we had made it official that we were dating.

After all the hardships I've gone through to make him mine.

How many years had it took me?

7 long years.

And it only took Lisanna the the moment she can grab hold of him.

We both sweared that we both wouldn't hold a grudge on either if one of us ever gets Natsu.

But I just can't help it . . .

* * *

"_Lucy . . I have to tell you something. ." Lisanna whispered nervously as she kept her distance between me._

_I gave her a forced smile as I reassured myself it has nothing to do with Natsu._

"_Go ahead." I said._

"_I-i'm dating . . Natsu . ."_

_My smile plastered on my face made a upside turn, I stared at her in shock and betrayal. _

"_H-he told me he was dating you! . . And t-that he wants me to keep my mouth shut—B-but!"_

_Suddenly feeling a lump in my throat I swallow the disturbance and unconciously yelled out—"I hate you!" _

_I balled my hands into a fist and made a run for it towards the exit._

"_Lucy!" I heard her yell out in distressed._

_Tears flowed willingly down my cheek as I kept running, not minding a couple few glares and looks from the people I bumped._

* * *

My mind went through short flashbacks on sweet scenes of Natsu and Lisanna. Laughing happily, embracing intimately, kisses on cheeks.

My eyes burned even more as train of questions envaded my clouded mind.

How could I not notice this all the time?

Has Natsu been really cheating?

Is Natsu really capable of doing that?

Does he love me?

I shook my head violently as I continued to sob.

One moment I was flying high without a doubt in this world.

And in a second, reality came crashing down on me.

I crashed down.

Natsu shot me down.

But . . why?

Is this what we were fated to be?

To be broken apart?

It just seem so unfair . . .

_._

_._

_._

Until now I'm still running. Without a care for the world.

Running away from my problems . . . Why am I always like that?

Shouldn't I just face it?

Face reality in it's disgusting face and just get over it?

But I couldn't.

I'm just a coward, I have Natsu face my fights and have him suffer for me and what did I do? Nothing.

No wonder he's not heads over heels over me.

I wouldn't blame him if he was interested at Lisanna. She's a wonderful friend of mine and they would be a perfect match. She would actually give him support that I can't give to him.

I'm not furious like other girls should be when they caught their man cheating. In fact I'm sort of happy. I don't deserve Natsu. I found how much of a drag I am and it seems that I'm better off without him. He's better off without me. He deserves much better.

Guilt swallow me as I remember what I just had told Lisanna.

_"I hate you!"_

The sentence echoed painfully thorugh my head.

.

.

.

I should've known.

They've been together ever since childhood. Together since she came back. I should've been suspicious after all the cold nights had passed without a single glimpes of my personal heater barging in my apartment.

Before running, I caught a glimpes of a bewilderd Natsu and started chasing after me.

It's too late now.

.

.

.

.

***VROOM***

I never knew life could be _Bitter sweet._

_._

_._

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed out for the blonde, only to be silenced.

He looked with wide eyes on the immobile bloodied figure in front of began shaking violently as he bent down to scoop the laying figure in his arms then went into a fits of sobs as he shook her and persuaded her to speak.

* * *

_She was a class act with a Heart of gold._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_July 1 X767—X784_

* * *

**Soo . . . Watcha think 'bout it? REVIEW AND TELL MEH PLEASE!**

**XD**


End file.
